Smutdown: Candy Cane Miss Fortune x Snow Bunny Nidalee
by xDisturbed
Summary: After the heavy drinking which occurred at her party; Miss Fortune finds herself and Nidalee unwrapping each other in her bedroom. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon.


Tonight, Sarah Fortune was hosting a wild Snowdown-themed party at her house; the only rules being that people had to bring alcohol, and that their outfit also had to be related to Snowdown. This led to her guests dressing up and _down_ , men like Braum walking through the door baring his muscular upper-body, while women like Nidalee came sauntering in with red fabric wrapping _only_ her chest and hips.

Sarah knew Nidalee would be trouble as soon as she strutted through her door, for she could not tear her eyes away from her white-striped body for more than a second. She bit into her bottom lips, watching the huntress enter the house to join the large amount of people who had already gathered up in her living room, drinks in their hands as empty cups were already beginning to gather.

Only an hour into the party, people were laughing over the loud music as some were stumbling into the kitchen for another drink. Sarah was already feeling the effects; what little inhibitions she had thrown out the window as she got up to follow Nidalee who was heading to the kitchen to get herself her fifth drink for the night. Turns out, each time Nidalee got a drink, so did Sarah. That's how she knew it was her fifth.

Nidalee poured peppermint schnapps into a cup of eggnog; taking a sip of the concoction she was well-experienced in making before turning around to catch Sarah, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, staring at her. The redhead froze, her fingers squeezing into the empty red plastic cup she held as Nidalee returned her entranced gaze with a once-over.

"You've been looking at me like that all night, Sarah." Nidalee commented, her voice a seductive purr as she leaned back against the counter. "Is there something you need?"

Sarah broke free of her gaze and smiled, her cheeks filled with pink as she rose her empty cup. It took a lot of effort to speak, as she was too busy scanning Nidalee's beautiful body.

"A drink." Sarah answered, strutting forward in her boots as she joined Nidalee's side, feeling the huntress' eyes on her body as she poured herself a drink.

"Are you sure that's all?" Nidalee asked, her voice flowing into Sarah's left ear, sending shivers down her spine.

A soft gasp fled Sarah's lips as she felt a hand take hold of her left thigh from behind, her eyes shifting over to see Nidalee smirking down at her. She nervously gulped, and bit into her bottom lip again, shuddering just a tiny bit as she could feel her fingers slither forward and come into contact with the juices which were collecting on her inner-thighs all night.

" _We can go up to your room, if that's what you want..."_ Nidalee whispered, squeezing Sarah's supple flesh before letting go.

Sarah took a deep breath, and then downed her just-poured drink, licking her lips before turning to face Nidalee, noticing how the huntress' nipples were leaving impressions in her top. She took hold of Nidalee's left hand and pulled on it, giggling as she guided Nidalee through the crowd of people and to the stairs, their shaky legs moving up the steps before they finally made way into Sarah's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

The loud music shook the floor beneath them, Nidalee struggling to keep her drink from spilling out of her cup as she was pushed against the door. She felt Sarah's hands roaming her body, sliding down her waist and to her hips, her fingers squeezing into the red pelt which wrapped her backside. A parted breath left her lips, Nidalee closing her eyes with a smirk as she felt Sarah's lips press against her neck, soft, sensual kisses making their way down to her collarbone as her knees pressed together.

" _Oh…"_ Nidalee breathed, her chest heaving against Sarah's weight. _"I need to put my drink down."_

Nidalee was ignored and left clutching her cup as she could feel Sarah's lips traversing down her body, leaving a trail of kisses against the top of her breasts which were confined within one of the two red pelts wrapping her curvaceous, athletic figure. She opened her eyes and looked down, making eye contact with Sarah who got lower and lower with each press of the lips she made against her abdomen, making way to the second pelt hindering Sarah's mouth from kissing anything more devious.

Sarah's fingers crept inside of Nidalee's pelt, the redhead licking her lips as she broke eye contact with the huntress. With blurry vision, she watched as she pulled down on Nidalee's loincloth, her eyes catching sight of the glistening pink southern lips between Nidalee's lovely legs. Her hands moved forward, taking hold of Nidalee's athletic thighs, Sarah's eyes shifting upward to meet with Nidalee's as blood filled their blushing cheeks. Sarah chuckled, the nails of her thumbs nearly touching between Nidalee's thighs before she parted them; the huntress left vulnerable with her back against the door of Sarah's bedroom as she watched the redhead's face move forward to disappear beneath her pelvis.

" _Oh…"_ Nidalee shuddered, biting into the bottom of her smile as she felt Sarah's lips press against her bud. _"Sarah... I h-have to p-put this drink down."_

" _Noghh... Keep… it in your hands."_ Sarah ordered, her drunkish slur and muffled voice leaving her nearly incoherent.

Nidalee turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as she could sense Sarah's eyes on her face; watching her writhe under pleasure. She could feel Sarah's lips surrounding her clitoris, the tip of her tongue coming against it as she tried to bring her knees together, smothering Sarah's face between her thighs.

Sarah's chuckle vibrated through her skin, Nidalee slightly embarrassed as she rose her cup up to her face to break away from the redhead's gaze. She attempted to take a sip, barely able to do so as some spilled down the side of her mouth as Sarah's tongue began to slowly flicker against her clitoris.

" _Mmgfh!"_ Nidalee moaned, her mouth shut as she was swallowing what little of the drink she managed to not spill, licking her lips as she looked back down at Sarah.

Nidalee's free, left hand lowered itself, pulling off Sarah's Santa hat and throwing it aside before taking hold of her head as she ran her fingers under and through her red, silky tresses. She could feel her head rhythmically bobbing in her palm, matched with the tempo of each flick her tongue made against her bud. Her other hand began to rise her cup up to her smile again to take another sip, and as her pink lips came against its rim, she was overwhelmed by vivid pleasure as she felt Sarah's mouth suddenly and fervidly suck her clit.

"Oh, ah!" Nidalee cried out, her eyes shut as the rest of her face contorted with ecstasy, her drink falling from her hand as some spilled onto her chest, white, creamy eggnog flowing onto her cleavage and down to her abdomen, the rest of it on the floor.

Sarah rose her left hand and sprawled her fingers, placing her palm flat against Nidalee's stomach, sticky eggnog between her skin and Nidalee's as she held her still. Her feasting continued, and it grew more passionate as she loudly siphoned louder moans from the huntress, moving her right hand behind her rear to take firm hold off her toned backside.

Nidalee took a deep, shaky breath, feeling herself become undone as her taut nipples chafed against the pelt still-wrapped around her breasts. Her hips started to move on her own, and now that her other hand was finally free, she let go of Sarah's head and brought both up to her chest. She slipped her arms out of her pelt, and dropped it onto the floor, making sure not to drop it in the small puddle off eggnog spreading near her feet.

Sarah's eyes lit up at the reveal of Nidalee's large breasts, noticing how her firm, purple nipples beautifully adorned them. Her sucking only got more quicker, the music now in the background as both Sarah's mouth, and Nidalee's moans grew loud enough that it began to worry them that someone could overhear them.

"Ah!" Nidalee gasped, her hands attempting to take hold of the flat, wooden door behind her as she writhed against it.

She could feel herself approaching climax, a funny smile on her face as she closed her eyes and left her mouth agape. Her body froze for a moment, but Sarah's didn't; the redhead's nails digging in to the flesh of Nidalee's ass as she seized her sucking, and began to hammer her tongue against Nidalee's bud, eliciting flustered moans and shudders from the huntress who was going under.

"Oh..!" Nidalee moaned, her hands moving to take hold of Sarah's head again as she shook and came, showering the lower half of the redhead's face with her cum as the eggnog and schnapps puddle on the floor had another liquid added to the mix.

Sarah pulled away, falling onto the back off her booted heels as she wiped her face clean with the back of her hand, licking her lips as she watched the sweaty, toned body of the huntress in front of her convulse. She stood up, and felt the growing moisture between her legs wettening, her libido through the roof as she couldn't wait to see what Nidalee would to do her once she recovers.

"Sarah…" Nidalee breathed, a twisted smile on her lips as she moved forward, kicking the cup aside as she did so.

" _Yes…"_ Sarah muttered, trying to hide her eager smile as she fiddled with the mistletoe tied around her neck.

"It's _your_ turn." She continued, stepping on one boot to pull her foot out before doing the same to the other.

Sarah slowly walked backwards, stumbling backwards onto her bed, waiting for the naked, white-striped huntress to pounce on top of her.

"I love that dress of yours." Nidalee commented as she now stood at the foot of the bed. "I can't wait to take it off your flesh."

Sarah bit her bottom lip, feeling Nidalee tug on her black leather, knee-high boots, pulling both off and leaving them on the floor. She crawled further back onto the bed, and Nidalee followed, hovering over her body as her hands moved down for the thick, black leather belt wrapped around her waist. Nidalee undid the gold buckle and the belt became loose and then was thrown aside, the red dress against Sarah's body loosening enough to be able to be pulled over her head. But, before Nidalee removed the dress, she slipped Sarah's arms out of her red arm warmers first.

Eager to see Sarah's bare body, Nidalee reached forward, nearly drooling as she pulled Sarah's dress up and over her head, watching it slither up her body, revealing sumptuous, red lace panties which were drenched in her excitement. After staring for a few seconds, Nidalee breathed and continued to pull her dress up, seeing Sarah's flat midriff before finally… her beautiful, large breasts topped with firm pink nipples spilled out. Nidalee was quick to pull the rest of the dress off after that, showing no care for it once it hit the floor.

Nidalee hovered over Sarah's body again, her legs between the redhead's as she took hold of Sarah's ample bosom within both palms, her milky flesh pouring out between her fingers as she squeezed into them. A moan fled Sarah's throat, the redhead curling her toes up as she watched the animistic expression grow on Nidalee's face, the huntress showing how much of a predator she was as she lowered herself down to take one of Sarah's taut nipples in between her lips.

"Mm…" Sarah moaned.

She looked down at Nidalee who gazed back up at her with regnant eyes, the huntress' tongue circling one nipple while her fingers twisted and pulled on the other. Sarah rested her head back, another soft moan leaving her lips as she let Nidalee do her work. Her sweaty body felt great, especially with Nidalee's own, sweaty body atop of hers, the huntress' free, right hand trailing down her body, past her navel and hips, and between her legs.

Nidalee's hand came against Sarah's panties, and Nidalee could feel Sarah's bosom begin to move more quickly as she started to rub her womanhood through the sodden fabric. She kept her eyes on Sarah's face, watching her slowly turn her head from side to side while she quickened the pace of her frottage.

" _Ah…"_ Sarah breathed, biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and pushed her head down into her pillow. _"Oh… I'm so glad I invited you."_

"I'll make you even more grateful." Nidalee said, licking her lips as she tapped her fingers up to the top of Sarah's panties before sliding them underneath.

"...Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, her back arching away from the red bedsheets beneath her as she took hold of them.

A duet of consisting of Nidalee's ring and middle fingers found their way into Sarah's womanhood, the thick part of her palm brushing against her bud as she began to slowly push her fingers deeper inside. Nidalee curled her fingers at the end of their thrust, eliciting a jittery groan from the redhead whose stomach tightened up. She pulled her fingers out, applying more pressure with her palm against Sarah's clitoris as she did so before she thrust them back in.

"Ogh.." Sarah sighed, her clutch on the bedsheets tightening as she wriggled underneath Nidalee's body. "T-that feels - g-great…"

Nidalee chuckled and switched her mouth over to Sarah's other nipple, wetting it with her tongue. She then surrounded it with her teeth, gently sinking them into the tense peak, causing Sarah to raise her back from the bed a little bit again, and then a little more as Nidalee gave a another harsh thrust with her fingers.

"Oh!" Sarah cried out, this moan quite audible over the music, her back crashing back down onto the sheets. "K-keep g-going."

"You l-like that?" Nidalee asked in her drunken state. "Heh…"

The huntress then began to quicken her fingers' pace inside of Sarah, the digits easily sliding in and out of her moist sex as it signaled each exit and entry with wet sounds. Her palm started to slap against Sarah's southern lips, the redhead's moans turning into pleas of pleasure as seconds passed by.

"Harder, p-p-please!" Sarah managed to spit out, laughing at her insobriety as she did so.

Nidalee fulfilled Sarah's kind request, quickening her already passionate pace to pure vehemence. The sound of her fingers moving within Sarah's wet, tight walls was almost just as loud as her moans; the redhead's hips bucking against Nidalee's arduous pumps. The huntress had to abandon Sarah's chest, as she had to focus on everything she was doing between Sarah's soft thighs, her other hand moving to slither under her body to grab her ass.

Sarah went silent, and Nidalee took notice, watching the redhead's mouth go wide open as her body started to shiver. Her juices jetted against Nidalee's hand, darkening the red sheets beneath herself as she let go of them.

"Ah…" Sarah breathed, her chest heaving strenuously as she was gathering her breath, closing her eyes as she felt Nidalee's fingers pull out of her sex.

The huntress stumbled forward, falling onto her back beside Sarah on the large bed, her sweaty body growing tired as she was succumbing to the effects of her many drinks. But, Sarah moved, and Nidalee forced herself to stay awake, watching the redhead get off the bed before walking towards her closet.

"Close your eyes, N-Nidalee…" Sarah commanded with a giggle.

"Okayyy~..." Nidalee replied, licking her lips as she allowed herself a few more seconds to stare at the fat backside of the woman whose order she eventually obeyed.

She could hear the closet open, and then she could hear Sarah searching through whatever was inside, the redhead laughing like she did so many times that night before her footsteps returned to the foot of the bed.

"S-sit up and o-open _y-yerrr_ eyes~..." Sarah ordered, stifling her laugh.

Nidalee rose herself from the sheets, sitting with her legs crossed before she opened her eyes and looked ahead.

"Oh my god!" Nidalee laughed, shaking her head at what she saw.

Sarah removed the mistletoe from around her neck, and instead placed it around the head of the well-endowed, black strap-on which was now wrapped around her hips.

"You know what the mistletoe m-means…" Sarah stammered, her hands on her hips as she watched Nidalee crawl towards her on all-fours. "It m-means y-ye gotta k-"

"I know what i-it means." Nidalee stated, cutting off Sarah's drunken rambling as she lifted the mistletoe and held it in the air.

The huntress' pink lips came around the head of the strap-on, her eyes meeting with Sarah's as she moved herself forward, taking half the length of the false-member inside of her mouth. She could feel its bumps against her tongue as she swiveled it around the black shaft, dropping the mistletoe aside as she took firm hold of the redhead's backside before pulling her closer. Nidalee gagged, finding trouble with swallowing with the rest of the false-member's length as she closed her eyes. A glimpse of a smile showed on the sides of her lips as she teared up; her inability to comfortably deep-throat the strap-on proving to herself that it might just feel great inside of her.

She pulled away, a string of her saliva breaking from between the head of Sarah's cock as she gasped for air. Her hand came to her mouth and she wiped away her drool, licking her lips before she looked down at the bumpy, girthy monster she coated in her drool. She laughed, because she knew, she would later be coating it again with… her _other_ lips' 'saliva'.

"T-turn around." Sarah ordered, a haughty look on her face as she spoke.

Nidalee smiled, peering up at the redhead before turning around, her silver ponytail curtaining down to the middle of her back as she rose her rear in the air and rested her head down onto a pillow. She could feel Sarah's weight sinking the mattress behind her, and then, she felt five fingers dig into her rear.

"How d-do you like it, Nidalee?" Sarah asked, rubbing the head of her false-member against her wet slit as she spoke.

"Inside of me…" Nidalee responded, her voice stifled into the pillow.

"Of course…." Sarah chuckled, her right hand squeezing Nidalee's cheek even harder before she continued to speak. "I m-meant - uhm - rough… or not rough..."

"Oh… heh." Nidalee laughed, shaking her head as she looked over her left shoulder. "Rough."

"Good." Sarah grinned, releasing Nidalee's cheek from her hand. "I am v-verryyyy happ-py that y-you said t-that."

The alcohol was taking their toll on the both of them.

Sarah rose her hand high in the air and spread her fingers apart before swiftly bringing it down against Nidalee's right cheek. The huntress recoiled, her ass shaking for a second before it turned back to its fit state, a faint, pink imprint of Sarah's hand remaining among the white-stripes adorning the rest of Nidalee's body.

"Ah… yes." Nidalee chuckled. "I _realllyyy_ like that."

Sarah did it again, causing the imprint of her hand to get slightly more pink while Nidalee cried out, using this time to abruptly push her cock's head into Nidalee's womanhood without warning.

"Oh, f-fuck-ugh!" Nidalee groaned.

The huntress spread her toes apart as her fingernails dug into her palms. She stopped breathing as Sarah slid her way in, embracing each and every bump as it pushed apart her walls. The false-member was large, almost too much, Nidalee having the false-feeling that it was in her stomach once she felt Sarah's skin meet against hers.

"Is t-that it?" Nidalee asked, pretending that it was nothing to her. "I tho-"

Nidalee was cut off as her ass was struck again, Sarah taking hold of her hips before pulling herself halfway out.

"...I thought t-that you were gonna b-be rough…" Nidalee continued, breathing heavily as she planted her face in the pillow to hide her pained smile from Sarah.

Sarah quickly drove herself the rest of the way back into Nidalee, the huntress groaning into the pillow as she quivered. She thrust into her again and again, Nidalee's ass shaking each time Sarah's thighs came crashing against it. The bed began to squeak as she got quicker, matching the fast tempo the redhead was pumping away at as Nidalee's sweaty body writhed about.

"Ugh..!" Nidalee loudly moaned as she got up on her hands, now on all-fours.

Sarah reached for Nidalee's ponytail with her right hand, pulling on it and causing the huntress to tilt her head back involuntarily. She used it as leverage as she fucked Nidalee, their skin loudly clapping together as the both of them groaned and moaned. They were completely out of sync with the bass which shook the floor, Sarah's hand in the air again before it came down onto Nidalee's already-reddening backside.

"Oh!" The huntress cried out, shivering as she found herself pushing against Sarah's body. "I-I'm -"

Another strike turned her sentence into a groan.

"K-keep going!" Nidalee begged, her eyes on moving to the ceiling as Sarah tugged on her hair. "God, y-yes!"

Sarah was running out of energy, growing dizzy as she pounded Nidalee's backside. She could barely keep up with her breath as she drove herself into the huntress, her breasts bouncing with each she took. She watched as Nidalee's ass rippled with each thrust, licking her lips as she enjoyed watching it do so.

Nidalee dropped onto her elbows, moving one hand underneath her body and between her legs. She bit into her bottom lip and shut her eyes, bunching her fingers together as she rubbed them in circles against her bud furiously. She tensed up, her body feeling like it were on fire as she felt pleasure grouping in her core, her legs growing weak before the pleasure spread throughout the rest of her body, her mind feeling like it were in heaven as she drenched Sarah's still-thrusting cock with her cum.

"S-stop!" Nidalee begged, quivering as she felt each bump run down her walls as they slid through for the last time. "Gah…"

Sarah sat down onto the back of her heels, the strap-on dripping onto the bedsheets as she watched Nidalee fall onto her stomach, sprawling her limbs out. She laughed, the both of them heavily breathing, recovering from their drunk, yet passionate sex as the crowd beneath them was beaming with laughter.

" _I forgot about the p-party…"_ Nidalee said into the pillow.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaimed, fumbling to undo the strap-on as she fell off the side of the bed.

She quickly got up and dropped the strap-on onto her dresser before reaching for her clothes on the floor. She pulled her panties up her legs, put on her dress, slipped into her boots, put on her arm warmers, tied the mistletoe back around her neck, and then rested the santa hat atop her red hair.

"Get d-dressed…" Sarah laughed, seeing Nidalee walk towards the door completely naked.

"Oh…" Nidalee laughed, shaking her head.

Nidalee wrapped the two pelts around her hips and breasts, and then slipped her feet into her boots. Her outfit consisting of such little clothing resulted in her ability to get dressed, but there was an unwelcome addition to her outfit; the white eggnog glistening on her already wet body.

"Come here." Sarah ordered, falling onto her knees. "Let me lick you clean."

"Gladly." Nidalee purred, closing her eyes once she felt Sarah's tongue come against her abdomen. "Ah… go a little lower..."

"Sure." Sarah replied.

" _Lower…"_ Nidalee asked again, opening her eyes. "Meet my gaze."

" _Okay…"_ Sarah muttered, their eyes meeting with the intent of sex once again as her Santa hat was pulled off.

" _L-lower…"_ Nidalee ordered as she dropped something onto the floor, a seductive smirk on her lips.

Sarah happily obeyed, seeing Nidalee's pelt fall to the floor in the corner of her eyes.

" _Ah… right there."_ Nidalee moaned, biting her bottom lip as she shut her eyes, her hands moving to take hold of Sarah's head.

…

Soon enough, the room was littered with all their clothes again, the bed occupied by their naked, sweaty bodies as their moans showed no signs of returning to the party anytime soon. 

* * *

**Author's Note:** **A little late, but late is better than never.**


End file.
